The Unwanted becomes known
by armygundamgirl
Summary: Angela was the unwanted child of of Dudley Dursley, but with the return of her mother and a special letter she will become known to her real father. Can probably guess who he is but see my take on how he and his friends, and their children, turned out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my own characters, though one day I will actually own my own characters and make a whole lot of money! Until then I will have to content myself with playing withsomeone elsescharacters. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Angela Dursley did not like her father very much. He was a very large man with blonde hair that stuck to his scalp, several chins, and beady little eyes that reminded her of her grandfather, whom she also did not like. She knew that it was a bad thing to hate one's relatives, especially one's own father, but she couldn't help it. She would always blame her father for her mothers disappearance (for she refused to believe that her mother had left on her own like her father had told her), and she couldn't stand how he looked down on everything that was different from what fit into his view of 'normal'. Which basically meant, man goes to work, woman stays home, and social status and material possessions mean everything.

Every time she had to visit her grandparents they always made such a fuss and bought her the most outrageous presents, which she didn't really want in the first place. What she really wanted were fantasy books that told stories of magic and myths, dragons and sorcerers, but the one time that she had mentioned this her father and grandfather had flown into a rage and her grandmother looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She had never mentioned it again, and since then had pretended to be very happy with the disgustingly pink, frilly clothes or toys that she didn't want just so she wouldn't make them that mad again. On the rare occasion that she did get a book, it was a normal, bland one that had no character depth and absolutely nothing magical in it. She never read those books.

Her father, Dudley Dursley, had followed in his fathers footsteps, and she knew that she was expected to either follow in his footsteps, or marry someone who would. Which she had no intention of doing since she would be damned if she ever had kids that were as heartless and greedy as her father and grandfather. Not to mention as obnoxiously nosy as her grandmother, who loved to spy on her neighbors and was always trying to force horrendous amounts of sweets down her throat. Now don't get her wrong, she liked sweets just as much as any kid, but the sheer amount that her grandmother tried to feed her was sickening, and she was afraid of looking like her father, who looked like a small killer whale on the best of days.

At least, that's how she had been treated before her mother disappeared.

Since then she had been made to cook and clean everything, and whenever her relatives looked at her it was with loathing, and they usually shuddered as well. And when she received birthday or Christmas presents they were either utterly normal (gone was the frilly pinkness thankfully) or books on how evil and utterly preposterous magic was in the hopes that they could get her to stop dreaming about a world where magic existed. As if that would ever happen.

She herself was very thin, with long legs and arms that her teacher had told her meant she would be fairly tall one day. She hoped so, cause the taller she was the less she would look like her father. She had light skin, wavy dark brown hair that refused to stay tidy for more than five minutes after brushing it, and bright blue eyes exactly like her mothers that loved to look at the world and showed an intense desire to learn all she could about it. She already knew from a photograph of her mothers (which she had managed to save when her father went around destroying everything of hers) that she looked more like her mother than her father, and the thought made her immensely happy.

She didn't remember to much about her mom, since she had disappeared when she was five. What she remembered most was the night before she had disappeared, when her parents had had a fight. At the time she hadn't quite understood what they had been fighting about, but she had always remembered what had been said and through listening to the teenagers who lived down the street talk she had been able to figure out that her father was questioning whether or not he was actually her father. The thought that he might not be her father made her immensely happy, but it also raised questions as to who her father really was and all that.

But right now she had more pressing matters to attend to then who her father was. You see, she had just received an odd letter that morning in the mail. It couldn't rightly be called paper because of its texture and coloring, it looked more like an old piece of parchment to her, like something out of a fairy tale, and she had no idea how it had been delivered. It was her first name on the paper, with what she thought was her mother's maiden name of Andrews after it, and it had her address of 26 Gundart Road, along with 'the attic room', which is where she slept. Plus there was no postage stamp, so it couldn't have been delivered by the mail man. And on the back it had _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ written in dark green ink. Those words alone made her immediately stick the letter in the back pocket of her jeans and fold her sweater over it, for if her father saw those words she _knew_ he would throw a fit worse than the last one.

She had been most antsy that night at dinner, wanting to finish as quickly as she could so that she could go up to her room and read the letter privately, but no matter how fast she ate she still had to wait for her father to finish eating and then she had to make sure that everything was perfectly clean before she would be excused to go upstairs.

Finally the kitchen and the rest of her chores had received her father's stamp of approval and she had hurried upstairs as fast as she could before he could find anything else wrong. Listening closely to make sure that her father wouldn't be coming upstairs anytime soon she pulled out her letter and sat on her bed, just holding it and looking at it. She somehow knew that once she opened this letter her life would change, but she didn't know if it would be for the better. Just the name of the school brought hope to her mind, that life was not the dull social climb her father had taught her about. But it would also mean that she would leave everything familiar behind, and that's a scary thought no matter who you were or what your situation in life was.

She didn't get the chance to open it though, as the doorbell rang at the instant that she was going to, making her jump. She listened and heard her father answer the door, then slipped out of her room quietly and crept to the top of the stairs so that she could at least hear what was going on. If she tried to see who it was then they would see her, and she would likely be punished so she contented herself with just listening. Her father exploded almost before the door opened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FILTHY WHORE! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

"As soon as I have my daughter I'll be more than happy to leave." Angela's eyes flew open wide at that voice. She knew that voice. She had never and would never forget that voice. She hadn't heard that voice in almost six years but she knew that voice. She practically flew down the stairs.

"MOMMY!" She yelled happily and launched herself at her mother, nearly tackling her to the ground. Almost immediately her father grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled her away.

"You can't have her." He said hotly as she struggled. Her mother held up a folded piece of paper.

"The courts say that I can. She is my daughter, not yours. And these fine gentlemen behind me are here to make sure that I get her." Her father dropped her in surprise as the two police men who had previously been hidden by the dark night stepped where they could be seen. Her mother smiled as Angela once again attached herself to her legs and kissed the top of her head. "Honey, I want you to go upstairs and get your things, all right? Can you do that?" Angela looked up at her indignantly.

"'Course I can, I'm not five anymore." She said, and thought that she saw a brief shadow of pain flash through her mother's eyes.

"No, of course you're not honey. Now go on, go get your things." Angela ran up the stairs, completely ignoring the fact that she wasn't allowed to run in the house, and pulled out the suitcase that she used when she stayed overnight at her grandparents. Into it she threw some of her less offensive clothes (nothing with pink in it), her two favorite books, _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Mists of Avalon_, her diaries, and stuck her mysterious letter in her back pocket once again. She then pulled on her shoes and jacket and thundered back down the stairs, her suitcase bumping with each step. She slipped her hand into her mothers and went to leave with her, turning around at the last second to look at the man whom she had called father.

"Good-bye." She said politely. He just sneered at her and slammed the front door. As they walked to the car waiting for them Angela supposed that she should, on some level at least, be feeling sad or angry or something along those lines about the way her father _(No! Dudley! He wasn't her father)_ had just dismissed her and her mother like that. But maybe it was because her mother had finally returned to her or the fact that her father _(Dudley! Dudley!)_ had been treating her in a similar fashion for so long that she was now used to it, and it didn't hurt like it should. But as she looked up at her mother's smiling face and laughing eyes she really couldn't care less.

8 8 8

The next morning she woke up in a bit of panic, at first not understanding why she was in a strange bed in a strange room. But then the previous night came back to her and she snuggled down happily into the sheets and large quilt that her mother had given her last night. She heard the door to her room open and saw the lights come on from under the covers and smiled to herself.

"C'mon lazy butt, time to get up." Angela snuggled a little deeper, then threw off her covers and flung herself at her mother's legs, nearly toppling both of them to the ground. "Well, aren't you energetic. Some things never change." Angela looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I'm just so happy that I have you back." Angela said. Her mother kissed the top of her head.

"I know pumpkin. I'm happy to. Now c'mon, you need to eat something before we go shopping."

"Shopping? Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Why, for your room of course! You don't expect to stay in a room without color, now do you? Not to mention you didn't bring a lot of clothes with you."

"Most of what I had was pink and frilly and I really hate that stuff." Her mother laughed as she steered them towards the kitchen.

"All right then, nothing frilly and nothing pink. So what colors do you want?"

"Purple, silver, blue, green, yellow, orange, red…" Her mother started laughing again.

"I think I get the picture. You're room is going to look like a tornado of paint hit it by the time that we're done decorating. And here, this fell out of your pocket last night." She said and handed Angela the mysterious letter. Her face instantly lit up.

"Oh, I'd forgotten all about it! Thanks mom." She said and took the letter from her mother, then stared at it curiously.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" She asked as she began making breakfast.

"The address is different."

"Are you sure?" Angela nodded.

"Uh huh. It had Da…Mr. Dursleys address on it yesterday, and now it has this address on it." Her mother held out her hand, and Angela placed the letter in it. She examined it closely, turning it over and holding it up to the light before handing it back to her.

"Are you sure you read it correctly?"

"Definitely. It even had the _Attic Room_ on it, which is where I slept."

"Well, it seems to be all right. Why don't you open it." Her mother handed it back to her, and Angela eagerly tore open the wax seal and pulled out two pieces of paper, reading it aloud from the top of the paper.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chief Sorceress, International Confederation of Wizards.

Dear Ms. Andrews. We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st. All students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. A representative from our school will be arriving at your residence within a day to explain the significance of your acceptance. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage. Please pay close attention to the list of school supplies that you will need for the year.

Yours sincerely,

Colin Creevy

Deputy Headmaster."

Angela looked up at her mother, her eyes wide with disbelief and a little bit of hope that it was all real. Her mother once again held out her hand for the letter, and Angela handed it to her wordlessly. She read it over quickly, then looked at her daughter.

"You can breathe now pumpkin, that is what the letter says." Angela let out an explosive breath and then began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"You think it's true? That there's really a school that teaches magic and I've been accepted? I didn't even apply! I didn't even know it existed!"

"Calm down pumpkin. The letter says that a representative will be arriving to explain everything. Since one didn't arrive at Dudley's house then one must be arriving here today."

"But we _moved_. How will they find me?" She whined, some of the excitement leaving her voice. Her mother tapped the envelope.

"You did say that the address was different from yesterday. And this is supposedly from a school of magic, so I think that it's safe to assume that they'll be able to find you. Now have some breakfast and then wash up."

"Okay. But I hope this representative gets here soon." Her mother chuckled as she watched Angela wolf down the bacon and eggs, then dash up to her room to get ready. Her smile faded to one of sadness as she pulled out her wallet and lovingly touched the torn and faded picture of five year old Angela, comparing it to the energetic older version that was singing happily off-key as she picked out an outfit. Her baby had started growing up without her. She took a shaky breath and placed her wallet back into her purse. She might have missed the last few years of her daughters life, but she was here now and was going to make the most of it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please let me know what you think! You'll start meeting the regular Harry Potter characters in the next chapter, but please review on this one! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter, and as promised, the Gang makes their appearance, along with their kids. Much obliged to those who read the first chapter, and I hope that everyone enjoys this one. Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione Granger-Weasley (known mostly as Hermione Weasley now since saying both names was such a mouthful) smoothed out one last invisible wrinkle before knocking on the apartment door. For the last three years she had been one of the representatives that went to Muggle households when a child was accepted to Hogwarts and explained the Wizarding world to them. She had learned early on that the image she presented to the parents went a long way to helping them accept that magic was real.

Today she had chosen a pair of tan slacks with an off-white blouse and a slightly darker tan vest. Her hair had calmed down quite a bit since school, and she had decided to wear it partly pulled back with a hair clip that Ron had given her for her birthday last year.

She had been slightly worried this morning when she had noticed the different address, but when she saw who owned the house attached to the old address she thought that she understood. She would bet good money that Dudley Dursley had taken one look at the Hogwarts acceptance letter and thrown a fit to rival his fathers. But the fact that the mother and daughter had left him last night had given her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny a good feeling about them(not to mention all the laughing they did as they imitated what the look on Dudley's face must have been).

She took a deep breath to steady herself, then laughed at her own nervousness. For one reason or another, no matter how many times she did this, she still tended to get nervous. And she herself was Muggle born! She gave her head a mental shake and then finally knocked on the door.

The running of feet and the resounding crash made her cringe slightly, and it was a few more seconds before the door was opened by a young woman with bright, tired looking blue eyes and straight, dirty blonde hair, clear skin and high cheekbones.

"Hi." The woman said. "You must be the representative from Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and held out her hand, which the woman grasped warmly.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"Please, come in. I'm Ruth Andrews, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Hermione followed Ruth into the apartment where she found the girl, Angela, cleaning up a broken flower vase. Hermione sent a questioning look at Ruth, who smiled.

"One of us was a little bit excited about you coming here." Hermione nodded in understanding and pulled out her wand.

"I have three children myself, so I'm not surprised. _Reparo_." The vase, flowers, and water were put back together and placed on the end table where it had apparently fallen from. Ruth looked a little startled, but Angela's eyes went wide and she became even more excited.

"That was magic?" She asked breathlessly. Hermione nodded, barely restraining a smile at the girls enthusiasm. "Really? That was so cool! And I get to learn how to do that?" Hermione laughed at Angela's incredulity at magic.

"As long as your mother lets you attend our school." Angela looked up at her mother with the most adorable, pleading, and to Hermione the most familiar look on her face. She was taken aback for a moment by just _how_ familiar it was, and who exactly it reminded her of.

"Please mom? Can I go?"

"Why don't we hear about the school first? I'll go make some tea. Angela, why don't you show our guest to the living room?"

"Sure mom." Angela turned one way, and then turned back to her mother. "Um, which way again?" Ruth smiled and pointed to the living room. Hermione followed Angela and sat down in one of the well worn chairs, with Angela choosing to sit on the couch. Before Hermione could say anything, Angela began talking.

"My mom rescued me from Mr. Dursley last night. He's not my father like I thought but he still kept me from my mom. He wasn't even going to let me go until he saw the police that Mom had brought with her." Hermione nodded in understanding, as now the change of address and Angela not knowing her way around the apartment made sense. The girl rattled on asking endless questions about the school with Hermione answering them, the excitement of when she was told about Hogwarts coming back to her just as it did every time she went to welcome a new Witch or Wizard into the wizarding World.

Nearly an hour later Hermione began to leave the apartment with the promise of taking the two of them to Daigon Alley this weekend when she went with her own family. But before she left, she had to know something, even though it was highly personal. She pulled Ruth aside as Angela went to fix herself a snack.

"This is not my place to ask, but I feel that I really need to." Hermione began with. "When your daughter speaks of your ex-husband she calls him 'Mr. Dursley'. Is he not her father?" Ruth shook her head.

"No, he isn't." She then took a deep breath and began to tell the story that she had one day planned to tell her daughter when she asked who her father really was. "Not long after I had married Dudley he and I had an argument, and I went out to a bar to drown my sorrows. There I met a man who had also had a fight with his new wife, and in a drunken stupor we……went to a hotel and 'consoled' each other. I didn't find out I was pregnant until about a month later, and by then Dudley and I had already made up. It was always in the back of my mind as to whether or not Angela was Dudley's, and so when she was five I quietly did a paternity test and found that she was not. When I confronted Dudley with this he had a fit, and I was in the hospital for almost three weeks. When I got out he had moved, and it's taken me since then to not only find him, but straighten out the lawyers he had hired, which had tied the whole situation up in a thousand legal knots. Why, exactly, do you ask?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"She reminds me a great deal of a friend of mine, who had a one night stand with a woman almost eleven years ago. When she asked if she could go to Hogwarts, she gave you this look that not only have I seen him use, but _his_ children use as well. And the physical resemblance between them is uncanny." Ruth stared at the kitchen, where her daughter was being unnaturally quiet, most likely listening to the conversation.

"I don't suppose there's anyway that we can verify this." She said, half hoping half dreading the answer to that. Hermione nodded.

"There's a very simple test that I can do right now. It's a magical paternity test."

"What would it involve?"

"I would say a very simple spell on you and your daughter, causing both of you to glow different colors. You and her should share one of these colors, as you are blood related, and she should have the color of her father as well."

"Does he need to be here?" Ruth asked, her voice shaking slightly. Hermione shook her head.

"Normally, I'd say yes. But since I already know what his color is there is no need. A few years ago we did this test as something fun for the children." She explained before Ruth could ask. Ruth nodded.

"Angela, you can come in now." She said, then hid her smile as her daughter came out of the kitchen, looking sheepish.

"I didn't mean to listen in. Can you really tell who my father is?" Hermione nodded.

"Possibly. All you have to do is stand there." Angela and Ruth stood very still as Hermione waved her wand over them, saying _rivelare l'origine_. Mother and daughter seemed to burst into three separate colors, one from each of their parents and one that was entirely their own. Angela and Ruth both had the light purple color that connected them as Mother and daughter, and Hermione sucked in a breath when she saw the color that she had been dreading to see, as it had the potential to cause some problems. The color was a mixture of red and gold, with a healthy dose of silver in it to give it a shiny sheen. She sighed and ended the spell, both returning to normal.

"I take it from the look on your face that your suspicions were confirmed." Ruth said gravely. Hermione nodded and looked at Angela, who had a look of anticipation on her face.

"Your Father's name is Harry Potter."

8 8 8

Hermione nervously walked up the front steps of the Burrow, which Harry and Ginny had moved into after Ginny's father had died. It was a wonderful arrangement, as they had all been worried about Molly after the accident, but the presence of her grandchildren seemed to help her deal with her grief.

She was nervous for one reason and one reason only: she had to tell Harry that he had a daughter. Her mind told her that normally this would be very happy news to deliver, but the circumstances of how this girl had been created changed everything.

The back door flew open and out charged a ball of red and purple blurs, otherwise known as her youngest daughter Jennifer.

"Mommy you're home!" She said happily as she threw herself at her mother, nearly bowling her over.

"Ooofffff, you're getting to big to be doing that Jenny." Hermione said with a smile as her daughter smiled up at her.

"But you were gone so loooooong." She whined playfully as they walked into the house. As soon as they opened the door they were bombarded with the noise that was the Grandchildren.

"Hi Mom." Kevin(12) and Christine(11) said together, barely looking up from their game of Exploding Snap. There was a chorus of 'Hi Aunt Hermione' from the other children, and she spotted Harry out in the back giving Bill and Fleur's two oldest, Eric and Ashley (16 and 14 respectively), a private Quidditch lesson. Ron got up from where he had been reading to Molly Potter(9) and Benjamin Weasley (7, Bill and Fleur's youngest), and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How did it go? Did you find out what _Dudders_ reaction was?" He asked with a smile. Hermione smiled back coyly.

"Oh, I found out much more than that. Go get your sister and meet me in her bedroom. I'm going to get Harry." Hermione left out the back door before he could ask any questions, and she headed for the Quidditch Pitch. She took a deep breath once she was fairly close.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, startling all three players.

"I didn't do it!" Harry responded back as he landed, causing the teenagers to laugh. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and hauled him towards the house.

"You most certainly did do this Harry." She said, barely covering her smile with her pretend anger. It was just so much fun making him squirm.

They entered Harry and Ginny's bedroom to find Ron and Ginny waiting patiently, and neither of them tried to hide their smiles at Harry being dragged in by Hermione, who all but threw Harry onto the bed.

"All right Hermione, what's this about? It doesn't have anything to do with Dudley's daughter, does it?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting in the desk chair. Hermione closed the door and cast a silencing charm on it, then leaned against the wall and let out a sigh.

"It does, actually, because she's not Dudley's child." Hermione paused as she let this sink in for a minute, noting the raised eyebrows. She then locked her gaze squarely onto Harry. "She's yours." There was silence so still that you could hear a pin drop, crickets chirp, all those good clichés as her three closest friends processed this news. Ron just looked at her wide-eyed, searching her face for some sign that she was telling a joke; he would find none. Harry's mouth just opened and closed silently several times, and Ginny……first she looked startled, and she also tried to find traces of a joke, and then Hermione saw the telltale signs from her that meant her red-head temper was about to take over in full force, and it was going to be directed at Harry. She quickly put her friend in a body bind, knowing full well that doing so would earn her the honor of the bad side of her friends temper, but she had to explain this first. Ginny's look of murder directed at her confirmed all of the above.

"How?" Harry finally managed to ask. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do you remember after you and Ginny first got married and you had that huge fight and went out to the bar and you slept with some random woman who had also had a fight with her husband?" She asked quickly. Harry nodded.

"Ginny made me sleep on the couch for a month. You don't mean……" Harry didn't need to finish that sentence as comprehension dawned on all of their faces. Hermione nodded and, seeing that Ginny had calmed down somewhat, let her out of the body bind. She looked squarely at her husband.

"I've already punished you once for that, so I won't punish you again. But I am not happy about it. And _you_" she said maliciously to Hermione "are going to be sorry for doing that to me." There was a twinkle in her eyes, which told Hermione that her kids were going to be laughing at her for days once Ginny got through with her.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, breaking the tension. Everyone sighed, and Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Obviously, you have to meet her." Ginny said firmly. They all looked up at her in surprise. "What? I'm not going to punish her just because my husband made a stupid, idiotic mistake. She deserves to meet her father. Not to mention that she'll be going to school with our kids. What did you tell her Hermione?"

"His name and a little about him, but that I would have to talk to you two before she could meet him. She seemed to understand, but wasn't too happy about having to wait. She's a bright girl, probably gets it from her mother."

"Hey!" They all laughed, and then set about planning how they were going to tell the children, not to mention their friends, and what to do once the press got wind of this. Even though it had been 15 years since Harry had defeated Voldemort the press still hounded him at times. And this was likely to be the worst.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! Mucho thanks to harry-an-ginny for reviewing, you made my day! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a reposted chapter, a reviewer pointed out that Angela and Dudley would be First cousins once removed, not second cousins so I changed it. Everything else is the same. Thank you very much!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Angela didn't know which she was more excited about, shopping for magical school supplies or meeting her father. Hermione had explained to her that there was likely to be a lot of press eventually since her father was apparently famous, but that was furthest from her mind right now. Right now she was standing in front of a store called _Quality Quidditch Supplies _and watching miniature players act out a game, with a small box off to the side explaining the rules and such. She was absolutely fascinated by it, not only the game itself but more the fact that they got to _fly on brooms_, and her father had told her in the letter that he'd written her that she would be getting flying lessons at Hogwarts. And if she wanted and her mother approved, he would take her flying himself before school started. Her mother had nearly had a heart attack when she'd heard that, but it only made Angela more excited to meet him.

She had also gotten a letter from her new brother and sister, James and Molly, and had discovered that she and James were only two months apart in age, with her birthday in April and his in June. Molly seemed excited about meeting her, but she wasn't to sure about what James thought of her. The letter he had written had sounded a little _too_ polite coming from someone her age, (especially a boy), so she had a feeling that his mother had kept him from being to honest about how he felt about meeting her. It wasn't anything that he had written, but more the actual tone of the letter. Her mother had said not to worry about it, that it was probably her own anxiety over meeting them that was causing her to think like this, but she couldn't help but worry just a little bit.

Speaking of her mother…

Angela looked up to exclaim once again to her mother about the model game, only to find that she was no where around. She stayed calm, figuring that her mother had gone into one of the stores with Hermione, and she entered the one next to the Quidditch store. She wasn't in there, so she left and headed for the one on the other side of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. She wasn't in there either, nor could she see Hermione anywhere, and now she became a little scared. Well, Angela thought, her mother knew where the entrance to Daigon Alley was, so maybe she should wait for her there. She'd eventually have to go there anyway.

She turned to head for the entrance only to be knocked to the ground, which she hit hands first.

"Watch where you're going filth." A voice sneered from above her. Angela picked herself off the curb and faced him, finding a boy about her age with sandy blonde hair, black eyes, and a nasty smirk on his face. She looked him straight in the eyes with her hands on her hips.

"_You_ should have said 'excuse me'." She retorted back.

"_What_!"

"You heard me. When you want someone to move out of the way you say 'excuse me'. My mother taught me that when I was a _baby_."

"Why you little…" The boy reared back his arm to punch her, which she was more than capable of dodging and returning with one of her own, but he was stopped from behind.

"I wouldn't if I were you Grimes, she looks ready to kill you if you try anything." A boy with short, white blonde hair and gray eyes said smoothly. Grimes ripped his hand out of the other boys grasp and faced him, throwing him a glare that would have melted ice, but the new boy just smiled sweetly.

"What's it any of your business _Malfoy_." He spat.

"I _make_ it my business. Now get lost before I find my father and he tells your father what you were about to do."

"Your family has gone to the _dogs_ Malfoy." Grimes sneered and left. Malfoy turned to Angela.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't have killed him like you said, but I could have definitely hurt him." She answered, making him laugh. He then held out his hand.

"I'm Alexio Malfoy."

"Angela Andrews." They shook hands.

"Where are your parents?"

"I got separated from my mom, I was going to wait for her at the entrance to Daigon Alley."

"I'll walk you there." But before they could move, a hand clamped down on Alexio's shoulder. Angela looked up to see a man who was an older version of Alexio staring down at him sternly.

"Alexio." He said, his voice full of authority. "How many times have I told you not to run off? Your mother is worried." Alexio looked up sheepishly at his father.

"I'm sorry dad. But I saw Grimes being mean to Angela and couldn't just stand by." His fathers features softened, and he looked at Angela.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently. Angela nodded.

"I'm just fine sir, Alexio stopped him before he could do anything. Not like he could have hurt me any way. I'm Angela Andrews." She said politely and stuck out her hand, which he shook lightly.

"Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Where are your parents? They must be worried about you as well."

"We were just going to go looking for her mom, they got separated." Alexio broke in. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, let's go find her. You will be starting your first year I assume?" He asked conversationally. Angela nodded, but made no move to follow him. Both Draco and Alexio looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Alexio asked.

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers." Draco raised his eyebrow again, and he found it very hard to keep the amusement out of his eyes.

"And why are we strangers? We have each introduced ourselves. And it's not likely I would kidnap you when I have children of my own."

"No, but it's still possible. It happened last year a few cities away from where I used to live. And we only just met, so I don't really _know_ you." Alexio rolled his eyes, but before he could comment Angela spotted her mother and Hermione and began to wave frantically. They both hurried over and Ruth began hugging her daughter like she would never let go. "Mom. Mom, I can't breathe." Angela said, her voice sounding muffled against her mothers jacket. Ruth released her, but began to smooth out her clothes and wipe invisible smudges from her face. "_Mom_, I'm _fine_." She whined in the hopes that her mother would stop this embarrassing nonsense. During this, Hermione and Draco had exchanged their normal pleasantries, which consisted of them each saying 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley' respectively. Alexio turned to Angela and rolled his eyes at the adults, as if to say '_parents_'. Angela fully agreed with him, especially since now her mother was trying to once again make her hair look neat. Ruth finally finished preening her daughter and turned to Draco.

"Thank you soooo much for finding my daughter, Mr…?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And it was my son that found her really; she was just explaining to me why it is not a good idea to go with strangers. She is quite intelligent." Ruth smiled proudly and hugged her daughter again, and Alexio was just barely able to keep from laughing at the I'm-annoyed-but-going-to-put-up-with-this-cause-she's-my-mom look that was on Angela's face. Hermione touched Ruth's arm.

"C'mon, we should get going. The horde should be here by now." She said, referring to hers and Harry's family. Draco's eyes sparkled at the mention of this.

"So I take it Angela here is the recently discovered addition to the Potter clan." He said, his eyes sparkling. Ruth seemed completely embarrassed and blushed furiously while Angela and Hermione nodded.

"That's me. I get to meet them today." Angela said brightly, trying her best to conceal how nervous she really was.

"This I have to see."

"Malfoy!" Hermione said indignantly. Draco smirked.

"What? I can't delight in watching my former nemesis in an uncomfortable situation?"

"No." She said shortly. "This is a family moment Malfoy, you can tease him later. Tell Sarah that I said hello."

"I _will_ tell him that you gave me permission to tease him. Come along Alexio, your mother is worried. It was nice to meet you both." He said to Ruth and Angela, giving them a polite little bow.

"I'll see you in school Angela. Watch out for Grimes!" Alexio said as he followed his father.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ruth looked at Angela, and she looked up at them innocently.

"What?" She asked, though she had a pretty good idea what they wanted to know.

"Why did he say 'watch out for Grimes?'" Her mother asked.

"Um, can I tell you later when there aren't so many people around?"

"He wouldn't have meant Barak Grimes, would he?" Hermione asked. Angela shrugged.

"I don't know his first name, Alexio only said his last name. They looked the same age and didn't like each other much." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I know who you're talking about and I think that I can guess what happened. Ruth, I'll explain later; right now Harry's probably wondering where we are." Angela gripped her mothers hand tightly and became incredibly silent as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were to meet up with everyone. Now that the moment was actually here, she was becoming more and more scared.

8 8 8

Harry fidgeted nervously as he sat on the bed in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. They had decided against him and his daughter meeting publicly as there was likely to be a lot of tension and nervousness even without the reporters and passerby being added to the mix. And they were right ('they' being the Weasley's and Hermione), he was immensely nervous. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? He knew how to act around his own kids, and even though he had written to Angela and she'd written back he wasn't sure how to react when he saw her. He had a damn good idea as to how she'd been treated by Dudley, and remembered how long it had taken him to really accept the love that the Weasleys offered, and so was expecting some resistance to it at first. But he had vowed several nights ago that he would do everything he could to undo any damage that Dudley had inflicted upon her, and Ginny had pointed out that he was already acting like her father and hadn't even met her yet. He hoped that was a good sign.

He sighed and leaned back on the bed. Ginny was currently buying school supplies with their children, insisting that he meet Angela alone at first. Ron and his children were with her, and Bill and Fleur were helping to keep track of them since there were so many of them attending Hogwarts this year. (9 from their three families, plus 9 more when they meet up with Fred, George, and Percy. Not to mention the ones that weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet.) Hermione had gotten here early so that Angela could buy her school supplies first, but as he checked his watch he realized that they should be arriving soon, and he didn't know what to do with himself until they did arrive. He hadn't brought a book with him, knowing before hand that he would never be able to sit still long enough to read it, and exploding snap was out of the question sine you need more than one person to play it. He had a deck of Muggle cards with him and had attempted to play solitaire at first, but found that this reminded him to much of summers at the Dursleys, which led to him thinking about how Angela must have been treated, which led to him getting mad at his cousin so he abandoned the game after a short time deciding that it was best not to be angry when Angela finally did get here.

Speaking of which……he heard a knock on the door, and making a split second decision he jumped to the other side of the bed, ducking down behind it. From what Hermione had told him about Angela was just as nervous, scared, and excited to meet him as he was to meet her, so he decided that it would be best to show her that.

"Come in." He called out, making sure that his voice sounded a little hesitant, which wasn't all that hard. The door opened, and he peaked over the edge of the bed to see Hermione in the doorway with a woman that he vaguely remembered and was guessing was Ruth with a mop of dark unruly hair peaking out from behind her legs. He caught Hermione's eyes briefly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't have time to respond, as Angela peaked out from behind her mother's legs and their eyes met, each of them ducking behind their respective hiding places. He looked over the edge of the bed again, and this time found Angela looking up at her mother, who gave her a reassuring look and then left with Hermione, closing the door softly behind them. He watched as Angela took a deep breath, look him square in the eyes, and then walk boldly over to the bed, placing her hands on the mattress.

"Don't tell me that _you're_ scared of meeting _me_." She said, trying as hard as possible to project confidence. Harry smiled and stood up slightly, leaning his elbows on the bed. He decided to use the completely honest approach.

"Well, yes."

"Why? You're an adult, and adults aren't supposed to be scared of kids."

"That's not true. Adults are plenty scared of and for kids, especially their own." Angela mulled over this for a minute, and Harry waited patiently until she spoke.

"What scared you about me?" Harry was a little taken aback, for that was not a question that he had been expecting, nor did he really know how to answer it. So he sighed and sat on the bed facing her, not failing to notice that she had taken a small step away from him.

"For one, I never expected to have any children except with my wife Ginny. Learning about you came as quite a surprise. Two, I don't know you or how you were raised by Dudley, so I don't really know how to act." This was a major gamble for him, telling her that last part. As a father, he had gotten used to his kids thinking that he always knew what to do in every situation, and he knew that up until a certain age kids still believed that adults knew everything, so admitting to her that he didn't know what to do was a huge risk, but one that he felt he had to make.

"You knew Mr. Dursley?" She asked, her tone curious. AH! He should have thought that this would be common ground for them to form a relationship on, but it hadn't crossed his mind until now, and he nodded.

"He's my cousin." Her face scrunched up in a mixture of surprise and thought, and then she said the last thing that he had expected.

"EWWWWWW! Then I _am_ related to him!" Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, and Angela seemed to take this as a sign that it was okay to move closer to him.

"You're first cousins once removed." He said once he'd calmed down.

"But I'm _still_ related to him." She protested, making him laugh again. She seemed to take this as another sign and climbed up on the bed next to him.

"At least you got out early, I had to grow up with him and couldn't leave until I turned 17."

"That must have been horrible. How come you had to grow up with him?" Harry sighed. This was a line of questioning that he had hoped to avoid for awhile, but he should have realized that it would come up.

"My parents were killed when I was a baby, and Aunt Petunia was my only living relative." That would have to do for now, he hadn't even told his other children the entire story of his life, wanting to wait until they were a little older for the gory details. Angela some how seemed to sense that this was a sore topic for him, so only responded with an 'oh' before lapsing into silence again. But it didn't last very long.

"So……when can we go flying?" She asked it so innocently and with such a hopeful expression on her face that Harry couldn't help but laugh again. She was just too much like his son James when she looked at him like that.

8 8 8

Thank you soooo much to all who reviewed, I really do appreciate them. The next chapter or two will be more about the adults and some of the kids will play some roles as well. And I promise to add a list of which child belongs to which Weasley to help alleviate the confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soooooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate it. here is the next chapter, enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ruth and Hermione sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron sipping tea and waiting patiently for Harry and Angela to come down, as well as waiting for Ron and Ginny to arrive with the children. Well, Hermione was waiting patiently. Ruth was alternating between squeezing her teacup, shredding a napkin, and tapping her feet, all the while shooting anxious glances at the stairs leading to the rooms. Hermione finally wrapped her hands around Ruth's, stilling the shredding motion.

"Calm down Ruth, Harry's great with kids." She said. Ruth sighed.

"I'm not worried about that." She said. "It's just that…well…I just got her back and don't want to lose her again." Hermione shook her head.

"There's no way that's going to happen. I've seen the way that your daughter looks at you, she _adores_ you. And Harry would never even try something like that; I'd kill him myself if he did." Ruth gave her a shaky smile, then froze, her eyes going wide. Hermione turned around to see what had caused that reaction, but was unable to due to the blur that was her daughter nearly knocking her out of her chair.

"Mom! Mom, today was _great_! Christine nearly destroyed Olivanders when she was choosing her wand, even worse than Kevin did _last_ year! And Dad said that Olivander looked like he would have a heart attack when James started looking for _his_ wand. And then Uncle Fred and Uncle George had a new item in their shop that's a cream that spreads a rash instead of getting rid of pimples and they were wondering when they get to meet Angela and Aunt Ginny said that Uncle Harry had to meet her first and that she'd hex them into the next _three_ lifetimes if they tried any of their new jokes on them."

"Jennifer!" Ginny said indignantly, making Jennifer wince and hide behind her mother. Ruth and Hermione did their best not to laugh while Kevin, Christine, James, and Molly had no trouble holding in their laughter. It all stopped though when Ruth and Ginny locked gazes. Ruth tensed up immediately, her knuckles once again turning white as she gripped her cup, and Ginny stood facing her on the other side of the table, her arms crossed and a very calm look on her face.

"So." She said.

"So." Ruth responded, her voice miraculously not breaking even though she was sure that it didn't sound nearly as strong as she wanted it to. The kids hung back, sensing that this was not something to get involved in. Hermione and Ron sheared a look, knowing that if something didn't happen to break the tension soon then something bad was bound to happen.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the stairs when she hear the unmistakable sound of a little girls giggles, and saw Harry and Angela at the top, Harry's arm around Angela's shoulders. They both stopped, and Harry gripped Angela just a little tighter as he tensed up and she became really quiet as she looked back and forth between her mother and Harry's wife. Neither woman was speaking, they both seemed to be waiting for _something_ to happen, but damned if anyone knew what that something was.

Except for Angela apparently. She took one last look at both women and then flew down the stairs and into her mother, doing a very good imitation of Jennifer with the only difference being that she actually knocked her mother out of her chair.

"Mom he's awesome! He's been telling me about when he went to Hogwarts and it's like something out of a story! He had to fight this evil wizard when he was my age and the way he talks about his wife Ginny it's like something out of a fairy tale!" The tension began to break, and to top it all off Kevin, Christine, James, and Molly took their cue from Jennifer and Angela and rammed into their respective Mom and Dad who had not been shopping with them, causing the adults to laugh and the rest of the tension to lift, though Ginny sat as far away from Ruth as possible once they had sorted things out.

James and Angela ended up sitting next to each other and as everyone else talked and laughed they just sort of looked at each other, and to Harry it seemed as though they were searching for something; what it was he didn't know. He tuned out the rest of the chatter and just looked at the two of them, noting the differences and similarities. The first thing that he noticed was that they had both inherited the wildness of his hair, though Angela's was slightly lighter in color and looked to be a bit easier to manage due to its length. They both had the same shape nose and eyes, but they differed in color. Angela had the same clear blue of her mothers, as well as her high cheekbones, and James had inherited the vibrant green eyes that Harry had gotten from his mother. They looked to be about the same height, though it was hard to tell since they were sitting down, and were looking at each other with the same serious expression that except for the above mentioned differences he would have sworn that he was looking at mirror images.

The other children seemed to be holding back, waiting to see how James would react before they approached Angela. Harry had overheard a conversation between James and his cousin Kevin the night before so he knew that his first born was more than a little unsure about Angela, and he couldn't really blame him. He himself was still unsure about her, and he knew that it would take time for all of them to get used to this. He only hoped that the two of them would get along well enough so that they didn't kill each other at school.

"So." James finally said.

"So." Angela responded, and Hermione couldn't help but think just how much like their mothers they both sounded right then, though James was a _tad_ less hostile and Angela was a _bit_ more confident.

"Alexio said that you were going to punch out Grimes."

"Only if he hit me first. Alexio stopped him before he could."

"Angela!" Ruth exclaimed, looking a little scandalized while the other children laughed and the adults tried to hide their laughter(Ron only tried after Hermione elbowed him).

"What?" Angela asked innocently. "I wouldn't have hurt him, not seriously anyway."

"And where exactly did you learn how to hit someone?" Ruth scolded.

"Jason Wilbourne; we've been in the same class since second grade along with Chris Sanchez, who has been picking on me since then. When Mr. Dursley wouldn't let me take karate lessons Jason offered to teach me a few things. He's been taking lessons since he was six. But don't worry, I never throw the first punch and then only if the person is really annoying or mean."

"Grimes fits into _both_ those categories." James said while Ruth had a look on her face that said she didn't know whether to be proud of or to scold her daughter.

"We'll talk about this later Angela." She finally said. After this episode was finished Hermione noticed a shift in the kids, and she got the sense that they were on their way to accepting Angela.

"So are we twins?" James asked, his demeanor now more curious than before.

"Half twins I think. We were born two months apart after all."

"Then why not Irish twins?" Molly asked.

"Because Irish twins are born nine months apart. Are you Molly?" Molly nodded shyly, and Hermione realized that while everyone knew Angela, she didn't know everyone.

"All right everyone, time for introductions." She said.

But Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur aren't back yet." Kevin said.

"We'll just introduce them separately, okay kiddo? Angela, Ruth, this is my husband Ron and our children Kevin, Christine, and Jennifer. Kevin will start his second year at Hogwarts and Christine will be starting her first year." She pointed to each person who either reached across the table and shook her hand or nodded, depending on how close they were.

"I just hope that you got some brains from your mother." Ron said as he shook Ruth's hand and tweaked Angela's nose. "Merlin knows you won't have gotten any from Harry." Everyone laughed as Harry smacked him upside the head.

"You're one to talk." He retorted.

"Hey Angela," Kevin asked "does this Jason friend of yours have a sister?"

"Yeah, Kristy. She used to baby-sit me during the summer and goes to this special school, but she never told me where. You don't think…"

"I think so. There's a 4th year Hufflepuff named Kristy Wilbourne that Alan has a crush on." Kevin said slyly, causing all of the kids eyes to light up with mischief.

"We _have_ to tease him about this." Christine said.

"Not to mention play matchmaker. Who's Alan?" Angela asked.

"One of our cousins." James answered.

"One of them? How many do you have?" Everyone there had to pause for a minute while they silently counted, and Ruth and Angela couldn't keep the looks of shock off their faces.

"20." James finally answered.

"_20!_" Mother and daughter looked stupefied, so Ginny decided to explain.

"I have six older brothers. Bill is the oldest with 4 kids. Then there's Charlie with 2 kids; Percy has twins; Fred with 5 to include triplet girls; his twin brother George has four, including a set of twins; and you've already met Ron and his three kids."

"Holidays must be an interesting time." Ruth said with a quirk of a smile.

"You have no idea." The entrance to Daigon Alley opened and in walked Bill, Fleur, Eric, Ashley, Daniel, and Benjamin, and laden with their school supplies. Ron waved them over.

"Manage to find everything?" He asked as Bill and Eric pushed another table against their and everyone sat down.

"Sure did Uncle Ron." Eric said and ruffled Angela's hair. "I'll bet you're the new squirt in the family."

"I'm not a squirt! My teacher said that I'm going to be really tall." Angela said indignantly.

"Maybe someday. But until then you're a squirt." Everyone laughed at the put out expression on Angela's face, which was then interrupted by a small ringing and Ruth pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh drat." She said then looked at Hermione. "How's the reception in here?"

"Pretty bad, it's better to talk outside. I'll go with you so it's easier to get back in." The two of them left, and the Weasley's all looked confused.

"What was that thing she pulled out of her pocket?" Daniel asked.

"Her cell phone." Angela said simply, then looked a bit confused at all the blank stares. "You don't know what a cell phone is?"

"It's one of those Muggle talking things, right?" Ashley asked. At the completely blank look on Angela's face Harry decided to step in.

"Yes Ashley, that's what it is. Think of it as a portable firecall." A look of at least partial comprehension dawned on everyone's face, except for Angela who was now the one confused.

"Fire call?" She asked.

"We use a special powder to talk through the fire." James explained.

"Really? Can I see?" Angela asked, nearly bouncing in her chair from the excitement. It stopped when her mother came back in, a decidedly sour look on her face. "Mom? What's wrong?" Ruth kissed the top of her daughters head.

"That was my boss pumpkin. There's a crisis at work and they need me to come in."

"But it's _Saturday_."

"I know, I know." Ruth said apologetically, then turned to Harry and Ginny. "Would you mind watching her? I don't want to leave her alone in the apartment and she'll be bored to tears if she comes with me."

"We'd be happy to." Ginny said. She and Ruth shook hands, and then Ruth left, giving her daughter one more kiss on the head. Angela stared at the door for a minute before slumping in her chair, her arms crossed and began mumbling to herself. James leaned closer to hear better, but before he could say anything the entrance to Daigon Alley flew open and Sarah Malfoy came barreling in, heading straight for Harry.

"I just got an Owl from our boss, we gotta go. Hi everyone." She said and began to haul Harry out of his chair.

"But it's _Saturday_." Harry whined, doing a very good imitation of Angela and getting the desired response of hearing her giggle. They then had to duck as an Owl swooped in, flying low and landing in front of Harry.

"And there's your Owl." Sarah said as she pointed to it. "Now c'mon partner."

"You'd think she was carting me off to Azkaban! Draco, can't you control your wife?" Harry said jokingly as he was dragged over to the fire place so that they could Floo to the Ministry.

"Why would I want to? She's so much fun when she's wild." Draco responded with a smirk as his two kids Alexio and Alicia sat at the table, Alicia being the spitting image of the woman who had dragged her father to the fireplace with long, wavy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone laughed and Ron, Bill, Eric and Ashley sent catcalls, receiving a purely nasty look from Sarah in response.

"Nice to see you again Angela." Alexio said. "This is my twin sister Alicia."

"Hi Alexio. Nice to meet you Alicia." Angela said and held out her hand, which Alicia accepted and began to pump up and down so hard Angela thought that she was going to take her arm off.

"It is really nice to meet you, and now there's one more girl to help plan pranks against the boys! You do like pranks, right?" Alicia asked, giving Angela the sense that 'no' would be the wrong answer. She like them anyway, so that wasn't a problem.

"Of course I do. School wouldn't have been very much fun if I hadn't pulled a few pranks."

"Brilliant! One more for our team Christine. Maybe now we can payback the triplets."

"What else would we do?" Christine piped up. Angela's attention was drawn to the fire place, where she had just seen her father toss down some powder and then disappear into green flame. Her eyes bugged out and she turned to James.

"Where did they go?" She asked, pointing to the fireplace.

"To the Ministry of Magic. Our dad and their mom are both Aurors, and partners. Something big must have happened for them to get called in on a Saturday. They used the Floo network, which lets you travel by fire."

"Really?" Some of the excitement that had left with her mother started to come back into her voice. "What's an Auror?"

"Uh…" James was at a loss on how to explain it, so Hermione stepped in.

"It's the Wizarding version of a police officer."

"Really? That's so cool."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from people I don't know who read my stories. And if anyone has any ideas about what the kids can get up to while at school and they don't mind sharing I would really appreciate the help. The rest of the weasley children will be introduced in the next chapter, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long time updating, but for a while I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, but here it is now! Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ruth stepped into chaos. It had taken her about 20 minutes to get from the Leaky Cauldron to the Prime Ministers Office, which would normally have taken her about ten but because of what had happened it had taken slightly longer. It then took _another_ twenty minutes for security to clear her before she could move up to her desk. She was the Prime Ministers Secretary, and so her desk was outside of his office and he had more than once told her that he would be lost without her.

"Ruth, thank goodness you're here there are so many people calling and everything's happening so fast and I know that you were supposed to be on vacation because of your daughter and I'm really sorry to pull you away from her but I need your help the temp that was here couldn't cut it and quit…" Ruth put her hand up to stop the prime Ministers tirade.

"Calm down and slow down. I left Angela with some friends, she'll be fine and I know that you wouldn't have called me except in an emergency. But _what happened_? I only caught bits and pieces on my way here." She said. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Chaos, pure chaos all over the place. Freak Hurricanes, London Bridge fell down, the Tower of London is all screwy, chaos, just chaos." She pressed a glass of water into his hands which he drank down greedily. "And it all happened this _morning_, and now I've got these weirdo's coming to my office in a few minutes who say that _they_ can explain everything but how am I supposed to explain _their_ explanation to everyone when I'm not _allowed_ to tell anyone _about_ it." This sounded vaguely familiar, like something Hermione had told her about the Magical World being kept hidden, but Ruth decided to wait until everything had settled down before asking him about it.

"If you've got people coming to your office then you should probably wait for them there." She said and took the glass back from him, straightening his tie. "How will I know who they are so I can send them in?" He didn't answer her directly, but she could have sworn that she heard him mutter 'they're coming through the _fireplace_ of all things' as he headed back into his office. Ruth shook her head. If she had needed any more proof that all the 'chaos' was magically caused she just had it.

She looked at her phone and saw the numbers all lit up, plus she could hear the Prime Ministers staff stampeding towards the office, no doubt just as flustered as the Prime Minister. Time for 'yes, he's in a meeting about that very thing', and 'no, I can't put your call through. He's busy at the moment dealing with a crisis'. That wouldn't work for his staff though, so she was just going to have to put her foot down with them. In other words, a fairly normal day at the office. Even if it was a Saturday and she had been shopping for magical school supplies with her daughter. Speaking of which…Ruth realized that she had no idea where the Potters lived, or how she could get in contact with them.

There was a slight tapping at the window, and Ruth turned to see a large, snowy white owl sitting on the ledge and tapping the window with her beak. She glanced around nervously, then opened the ledge and let the bird in, who stuck out her leg. Ruth saw that a letter on what looked like…parchment? maybe? was tied to its leg so she untied it and took the letter. The owl hooted, then took off out the window just as the staff arrived. They looked at her weirdly.

"Was that an…owl on your desk?" The Chief of Staff asked. Ruth just gave him a look that said 'what are you, nuts?', and stepped between them and the door to the office.

"Hey, we need to get in there, figure out what's happening."

"He's already talking to someone about everything."

"Well, we need to be in there."

"He doesn't want you there."

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't he want us there?"

"Ask him."

"I can't since you won't let us in to talk to him."

"Not my problem. Now shoo. Go collect information or something." They stuck around for a few more moments before leaving, grumbling the entire way. Ruth sat at her desk with a contented sigh. Some might see her job as tedious and overtaxing, but she loved it. Where else could she boss around the nations leaders like that and not get in trouble for it?

888

Angela began to cough as soon as they arrived at the Burrow via the Floo network. James had traveled with her since she had never flooed before, and he pulled her out of the fireplace before she could get trampled.

"Is it always that dirty?" She asked as she tried unsuccessfully to wipe the soot from her face.

"Mum's been bugging Dad to clean it for ages, but he always acts like he can't hear her." James answered.

"Isn't there a spell or something that can easily clean it?" Ginny came out of the fireplace next with Angela and James trunks in her pockets, they had been shrunk for easy traveling, and she heard Angela's question.

"Unfortunately, none of us can do the spell that well, so it takes twice as long. Hence, the reason my husband usually ignores me when I mention it." It was at this point that Molly Weasley bustled in, giving her daughter and grandson a large hug before turning to Angela and enveloping her in a hug as well.

"You must be Angela, my aren't you a pretty thing, I'll bet you look like your mother, though it's obvious that Harry's the father. You can call me grandma dear. You're so thin! That will be that idiot Dursley's fault no doubt. Why, the state that your father was in every time he would come from that horrid house was despicable! It's almost time for supper anyway, James, you show her around while I finish in the kitchen." Molly said and bustled to the kitchen, not noticing how startled Angela was at Molly's behavior. Ginny did, and she smiled.

"You'll get used to Mom, it just takes a while." She said as everyone else began arriving through the fireplace and she pulled their trunks out of her pockets and re-sized them. "James, take yours and Angela's things up to your room, then show her around. You're excused from helping with dinner tonight."

"YES!" James said enthusiastically and grabbed his trunk with one hand and Angela's hand with his other one, barely giving her time to grab her own trunk.

Dinner at the Burrow was a form of controlled chaos (if chaos can be controlled). There were only two times a year that all the Weasley's managed to make it home for dinner, Christmas and sometime right before school started. This particular day found, Alan (4th year, Percy's son), Ashley (4th year, Bill's daughter), Jesse (4th year, Charlie's son), Keith (5th year, George's son), Dylan (5th year, Fred's son), and Casey (5th year, Charlie's daughter), playing against the original Weasley children minus Percy in a game of six on six Quidditch. This was after a delicious dinner that was almost a feast in which a minor food fight had broken out between the older children and younger ones, with a few of the adults joining in (Bill, Fred, George, and Ron, who was going to hear it later from Hermione).

Angela desperately wanted to try flying, but they were hesitant to let her since they felt that Harry should be the one to take her flying first. James then offered to take her, which Ginny was hesitant about since she didn't feel that her son (however good a flyer he might be) was capable enough to handle another person on the broom with him. This was then spoiled when young Molly had quite innocently stated that her brother had taken her flying before. James had then come under the full force of his mothers glare, and he knew that he was in for it.

The whole time that they had been discussing/arguing about who would take her flying Angela had slowly been inching away from them, heading towards one of the discarded brooms. She bent over it curiously, noticing that the wood looked aged and faded in certain spots, but was obviously well taken care of. She then reached down to pick it up. It instead nearly jumped into her hands, and she barely caught herself from yelping in surprise. She looked around nervously, and when she saw that they were still arguing she mounted the broom the way she had seen everyone else do, grasped it firmly, and then pushed off with her feet.

This time she was unable to hold back her delighted scream as she shot into the air, loving every minute of it. She barely heard the exclamations of surprise and laughter from the ground, this was far to exhilarating and she was too focused on keeping a hold on the broom to notice anyway.

Eventually though, Bill flew up next to her and coached her on how to land, barely containing his laughter at her pouting expression. Immediately after she set her feet on the ground she was set upon by the more responsible adults (Ginny, Percy, and Hermione) who began to berate her and tell her how much she had scared them, what would they have told her mother if something had happened to her, etc. ect… She was then congratulated by all of the children and the less responsible of adults (cough cough Fred George cough cough) who told her that she was going to fit in just fine with their family. Angela took in all of the attention silently, both embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

888

It was well after dinner time when Ruth was finally able to sit back in her chair and let out a tired sigh. The unexplainable occurrences that had caused such chaos earlier in the day had been explained (though the explanations had sounded a bit fishy to her) and the staff had all gone home except for herself and the Prime Minister. He was supposedly finishing up some last minute paperwork, but she suspected that he was sitting back with a stiff drink before having to go home and face the hurricane called his wife. She had no more work to do and was simply waiting for her 'transportation' to arrive, as the letter delivered by owl earlier had asked her to.

She supposed that she should have been a bit more surprised by the fact that an owl had delivered the letter from Harry, but after shopping for magical school supplies with her daughter she felt that nothing could surprise her. And it was with that type of thought that people always managed to jynx themselves with.

A yelp and the sound of glass shattering made Ruth jerk upright in the air and dash into the Ministers office, only to burst out laughing at the sight of the minister cowering behind his chair, shouting for the woman who had apparently come through the fireplace to 'GO AWAY!'. The woman rolled her eyes and looked to Ruth for help.

"I take it you're my 'transportation'?" Ruth asked, making the minister stare at her in shock. She nodded, her features carefully schooled as if the Prime Minister hadn't just made a fool of himself. All but her eyes. Ruth saw through them that she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yes. Harry would have come himself but he wanted to make sure that his house was still standing. I'm his partner, Sarah Malfoy." She held out her hand and Ruth shook it warmly.

"I believe I met your husband earlier today, he and your son had found my daughter when we had gotten seperated." Sarah smiled.

"Yes, Draco did mention that. Something about an 'almost' fight between our children and Barak Grimes?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I haven't really had a chance to talk to Angela about it yet."

"Shall we get going then?"

"How?"

"Floo Travel, through the fireplace. I'd apparate you there but there are anti-apparition wards around this office."

"The only word that I understood was 'fireplace'." Ruth said, making Sarah giggle. The Prime Minister felt brave enough by now to come out from behind his chair and he stared incredulously at Ruth.

"You know about their…their…" He seemed unsure of how to describe it without offending the witch in the room, so simply trailed off.

"Yes sir. My daughter will be attending the school that she did. You have a good night now." Ruth said politely and followed Sarah to the fireplace, where she stepped in after only a little hesitation and clung tightly to Sarah's arm as the Auror dropped the powder and called out 'The Burrow!' The Prime minister stared at the fireplace for a good five minutes before grabbing his keys and running out of the building before anything weirder could happen.

888

Ruth coughed as she landed in the Weasley's fireplace, and would have fallen flat on her face had she not been holding on to Sarah's arm. Sarah cast a quick cleansing charm on her just as the heard what sounded like a herd of elephants running through the house.

"Mom!" Angela called happily as she barreled into the room and then her mother, who only stayed upright because she was so close to the wall.

"Hey you. Have any fun?" Ruth asked as she hugged her daughter back. Angela nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet! They played Quidditch and Grandma Weasley is a really good cook and I went flying on a broom!"

"Not by yourself I hope."

"Ummmm……" Ruth looked at her sternly, and Angela looked down at her feet sheepishly. "I kinda did."

"Angela! You've never flown before, one of the adults should have taken you up. Why didn't they?"

"Well, they were all arguing about who should take me flying and it wasn't getting me on a broom so I, um, went by myself?" She said uncertainly. Ruth once again didn't know whether to laugh or scold her daughter.

"We'll talk about this when we get home. Where are your things?"

"In James room."

"Well, go and get them." Angela took off up the stairs just as Ginny was coming down.

"'Scuse me Ms. Potter." She said quickly as she slipped by her. Ginny shook her head and looked at Ruth.

"I've told her to at least call me Ginny, but she refuses."

"Her teachers must have done a good job teaching her manners, there's no way that she would have learned them from Dudley." Ruth said a little dejectedly, once again reminded that she had missed out on her daughters life. An uncomfortable silence followed, during which Sarah looked back and forth between the two women and decided that now would be a good time for her to leave. She pulled a small medallion out of her pocket and placed in on the table.

"Here, Ruth, this is a Port Key; it'll take you and your daughter to your apartment, the password is 'home'. I'll see you and Hermione at Lunch tomorrow Ginny." She said and stepped into the fireplace and disappeared after calling out 'the Manor!'. Ruth and Ginny were now alone for the first time, and neither really knew what was supposed to happen next. Ginny was looking at Ruth with so much hostility that Ruth was surprised that she hadn't burst into flames yet.

"I'm not going to try and take him from you." Ruth said while meeting Ginny's fiery gaze with her level one. Ginny blinked, surprised at the blunt statement. "It's what I'd be worried about if I was you, but you don't need to. I have my daughter back, and that's all I want."

"I was concerned about that." Ginny admitted. "But knowing that doesn't mean that we'll be anything close to friends anytime soon."

"Of course not. But we can at least be civil to each other. For the children's sake."

"For the children." Angela then came thundering down the stairs, her trunk thumping along behind her.

"Sorry I took so long, I was saying good-bye to everyone." She said as she stopped in front of her mother and gave her another hug. "How are we getting home?" Ruth pointed to the medallion that Sarah had placed on the table.

"Mrs. Malfoy said that this is a Port Key, but I'm not really sure how it works." She said and looked to Ginny for help. Ginny did her best to smile as she picked up the medallion and held it out to Ruth, who took it a little uncertainly.

"You just hold onto it. You to Angela, and make sure that you hold tight to your trunk. Actually, Ruth, you'd better take the trunk as Angela will need to use her wand." Angela's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? What do I do?" She asked excitedly as Ruth grabbed the trunk handle.

"Just hold it like we showed you earlier, that's it, and tap the tip of it to the medallion and say 'home'."

"That's it?"

"That's it. And don't forget the rules that we told you about using your wand at home." Angela nodded solemnly as she concentrated and did what Ginny had said, her nose scrunching up the same way that her mothers did when she concentrated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will center more on the adults, and then off to Hogwarts!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, but life got in the way a bit as I left my old duty station and got ready for my new one. I am no longer in Germany but off to Arkansas! I'm currently at home so I'll probably update a couple more times within the next couple of weeks. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny looked up from brushing her hair to find Harry leaning lazily against the door frame with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just marveling once again at how lucky I am to have married such a beautiful woman." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Flatterer." She said and returned to her hair. Harry shut the door softly behind himself and took up a position behind her, gently taking the brush from her and moving it through her long tresses.

"Your thoughts?" They both asked each other at the same time, then laughed.

"You first." Harry said as he set the brush down and sat on the bed facing her. Ginny pursed her lips in thought.

"Angela's a wonderful girl." She started with. "And I think that James likes having someone else his age around, even if she is a girl."

"But?" Harry prompted gently.

"But this is going to create a lot of press, and I'm worried how all the kids will react to it. They've had a little bit of exposure to reporters because they're your children, but they've never had to go through anything like this will be."

"And you and Ruth?" Ginny's eyes darkened briefly.

"We can be civil with each other. For the children." She said, repeating what she and Angela's mother had agreed upon earlier. Harry nodded, then looked down at his shoes. Ginny waited a few minutes before prompting him to speak.

"She…reminds me of how I was before I went to Hogwarts."

"Really? She reminded me of you a lot, but I didn't think she was _that_ similar."

"True, it's not all that noticeable, but she's really quiet and more than a little shy. It comes from trying to stay out of Dudley's way. It's less noticeable with her because she obviously had friends at school, but I could see it." Harry said, his own eyes darkening as he remembered the torment that he'd had to go through while living with the Dursley's. Ginny reached over and gave him a hug, of which he took advantage of to pull her to him.

"And what about you and Ruth?" Ginny asked as she lay across his chest, his hand absently stroking her hair.

"What about me and her?" Harry asked innocently, then cringed at the look that his wife sent him. "There's nothing. It was one night, a long time ago, that I have been severely punished for."

"Do you regret it?" Harry stayed silent as he collected his thoughts. "Harry?"

"I don't know." He finally said. "There's so much involved now. I regret betraying your trust all those years ago, and that we're once again going to be hounded by the press, and that our children are going to be dragged into it." He paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "But I don't regret meeting Angela, and I would very much like her to be apart of our family." Ginny nodded, staying silent with her own thoughts.

"So it seems that we'll take it one day at a time then."

"That would probably be best."

888

"The Gryffindor Girls are together again!" Sarah said brightly as she, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at an outdoor table of a little Muggle café.

"The 'Gryffindor Girls'? Where did you come up with that?" Hermione asked.

"Draco said it this morning when we were discussing what we had planned for the day. He says that the guys in Slytherin used to refer to the three of us like that in school."

"What else did they call us?" Ginny asked curiously as she browsed the menu.

"You don't want to know."

"Now that you've said that I _do_ want to know."

"You'll have to ask Draco then."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be on the receiving end of your temper."

"But you don't care if Draco is?"

"So long as you don't damage him permanently in _any_ way no." Hermione shook her head as Ginny giggled and Sarah smirked.

"It still amazes me that you married him. He hasn't really changed from the arrogant prat that I knew in school." She said.

"Aw, you know that's just a front. Well, mostly." Sarah said as an after thought. "Besides, he takes that arrogance and puts it to _wonderful_ use in the bedroom." Sarah smiled broadly as both Hermione and Ginny made gagging motions.

"That was _not_ an image that I wanted to see."

"You shouldn't have set up such a beautiful opening for it then." Ginny rolled her eyes while Sarah laughed at Hermione's horrified expression.

"So, Sarah, what's your take on recent events?" Ginny asked once her friend had calmed down.

"Ruth seems pretty nice. She was laughing at the Prime Minister when I went to pick her up last night."

"She _was_? What had he done?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, he apparently hadn't been expecting anyone else to arrive via the fireplace, so when I did he dived behind his chair and began yelling at me to go away. It was apparently a very trying day for him." Sarah said, her face perfectly serious until she caught the looks that Hermione and Ginny were sending her way. The three of them broke into broad grins at the image.

"What about Angela?"

"She was a blur that ran into her mother and then upstairs, she seems very energetic. Is it true that she went flying by herself?" Ginny nodded.

"Oh yes, and on Harry's _Firebolt_ no less."

"Ooohhhh, future Quidditch star in the making?"

"We'll see how she likes the game first."

"Speaking of Quidditch, how's the new season looking since the World Cup is over?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was a chaser for the Chudley Cannons.

"Pretty good, actually. We've got a new Keeper and another Chaser this year, and Coach says that it looks promising."

"World Cup promising?"

"He's hoping, but I don't think so."

"How are the kids dealing with Angela?" Sarah asked.

"They took to her pretty well actually, I was a bit surprised by their reaction. The real test will be once the reporters catch wind of her."

"Are you going to hide it or do an announcement?"

"Keep quiet about it I think, at least for the moment. She's going to use her mothers maiden name at school so that won't draw to much attention."

"She and James look an awful lot alike, what if someone notices?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's going to talk to all the kids about it tonight, but I don't think that they'll want to keep it a secret." Hermione and Ginny noticed that Sarah had a bit of a far away look on her face, and looked at each other curiously before speaking.

"What's up Sarah?" Hermione asked. Sarah blinked and shook her head, as though to bring herself back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking about our own school years. Who would have thought back then that we would be sitting here discussing our children without having to worry about Death Eaters?" Both girls nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ginny said. "Some days I wake up and expect to be in that bunker again."

"Me to. But that's all past, the Death Eaters and Voldemort are gone, and our children don't have to worry about such things. Life is good." Hermione held up her drink for a toast, and the three 'Gryffindor Girls' clinked their glasses together. Life was very good.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Last chapter for this part, the next part will start with the kids at school as soon as I can think of it, so it may be awhile before I post it. I have a prequel to this story that's in the works that will introduce Sarah and show how Draco became good, but I want to work out a few more things before I start posting it. Please review!


End file.
